A Love That Would Last Forever
by Miah
Summary: A nice B/V fic. But will Vegeta use his one wish for Immortality or for the one he loves?


Hello!!! Mainly this fic is about Vegeta and Bulma with a surprise ending. Enjoy! (edited) I do not own any DBZ characters so please DON'T SUE!!!  
A Love That Would Last Forever  
Vegeta and Bulma have been married for about five years now and Trunks was on the verge of turning two in a few weeks. For the past few days, Bulma has been more laid back, trying to relax more and giving up most of her time to be able to be with Trunks. Vegeta on the other hand had other ideas. He was on a quest to collect all seven dragonballs once again and complete his plans and wish for immortality, which he had dreamed of his whole life. However, Bulma was not to thrilled with Vegeta's plans of becoming a perfect fighting machine. She was more interested in him becoming a 'true' father to Trunks, since Vegeta spent most of his time training in his new gravitational trainer and not with Trunks.  
"I'm going out" Vegeta told Bulma without warning. "Where are you going?" Bulma asked curiously, "as if I didn't know."  
"I'm have a mission to fulfill." He responded and flew off.  
Vegeta soared through the sky from area to area with Bulma's dragon radar, searching desperately for the last dragonball. And then, as his thoughts began to wonder on other things, a loud ring came from the dragon radar, alerting Vegeta of something. "FINALLY" Vegeta said with anxiety. He had finally found the final dragonball. Vegeta landed and immediately began digging in the spot indicated. He began to give up hope until he finally caught site of it. Buried three feet under the surface, hidden from the world, Vegeta picked up the final dragonball and cradled it with ease. A moment later, Vegeta flew into the air and headed back to the house, grasping the seventh dragonball as tight as he could, as if it were Goku's neck in a sparring match.  
When Vegeta arrived he didn't immediately make his wish. He would save that moment until Bulma was not around to ruin his dream. He just crept into the gravitational trainer with a wry smile crossing his face.   
"Any luck?" Bulma ask with concern. "Not today." Vegeta said, choking back a laugh. Bulma didn't have to know about it.  
Vegeta pasted the hours by training until he began wondering if he would ever get rid of Bulma long enough to complete his wish. Suddenly, he heard Bulma say she was going shopping with 18 since she was beginning to get bored, and shopping was her favorite past-time event. Vegeta would finally get his chance. He smiled viciously and hid in the trainer until she jumped into her air car and flew away. At that moment Vegeta was overjoyed. He began to gather the dragonballs when he saw Bulma's air car disappear from view. But as he began to gather them, a sudden rumble appeared to echo in his stomach and he then realized he had not eaten all day. Maybe he should have something to eat first, and then he could fulfill his wish for he had the time since Bulma would probably be gone all day. He retreated to the kitchen to find something to munch on that would at least satisfy him. When he finished with a few bowls of rice and some chicken, he started to head back outside when he heard Trucks screaming in the background. He figured he was just lonely or some stupid thing like that and Vegeta figured it could wait till he was done, but could Vegeta concentrate with such noise going on in the background? How long could it take to attend to the little runt? Vegeta thought to himself.  
Vegeta headed for the bedroom where Trunks was kept in a crib, cursing all the way because of the delay. When he reached Trucks, he saw that it was nothing serious. Trunks had just dropped his Super Saiyan-jin doll he had grown so attached to. Vegeta angrily handed the doll back to his son and hurriedly crept outside when all of sudden the phone started ringing off the hook.  
"ARGH!" Vegeta shouted to himself. Was he never to have a moments peace to himself? He rushed to the phone hoping it was a wrong number or something so he could get off sooner. He was not a wrong number unfortunately.  
"Yes" Vegeta said coldly. "Uh...is this the Brief residence?" The voice ask a little shaky.  
"It is" replied Vegeta. "Would this happen to be the husband of a Bulma Brief?" He once again started.  
"Yes, who are you?" Vegeta said arrogantly. "Oh, this is the Air Highway Patrol" The voice replied.  
In wonder, Vegeta ask boldly, "What do you want?"  
In shock, the voice answered painfully, "Uh...sir, I really don't know how to say this so I will just say it...we...found your wife's air car scattered over a cliff in area 118. I'm sorry."   
As the man ended his statement, Vegeta did nothing more than stand frozen holding the phone to his ear. Although he didn't show it most of the time, Vegeta did love Bulma in a way most people couldn't understand and when he had heard of this news about her, he had wished he had showed her his love more often than he had.  
Vegeta had practically forgotten about his wish and immediately hung up the phone, took flight, and headed for the area where Bulma was at. Vegeta was almost afraid of what he might find, for he had never seen Bulma truly injured and had never wanted to.  
At area 118...  
As Vegeta arrived at the spot where Bulma's ship had gone down, he saw a plethora of Highway Patrolmen standing around, sealing off the scene of the accident and directing traffic away in other directions.  
Vegeta gazed out upon the scattered remains of Bulma's air car, only in search for Bulma herself. And as he pushed pieces of glass and metal away, he discovered her limp body lying still on the ground. Vegeta softly knelt down beside his wife and raised her head gently in his hand, cradling her. As the Highway Patrolmen saw this and discovered Vegeta was Bulma's husband, they began to slowly back away in silence. None of them knowing the reason or cause for the accident.  
Vegeta searched desperately for any sign of life in Bulma's motionless body, but sadly found nothing and as one of the men came up to him to offer his apologies about Bulma, he saw tears running down Vegeta's face. At that moment, Vegeta picked up Bulma's body and flew into the air, heading home.  
While Vegeta was soaring through the air with Bulma, a cascade of thoughts seemed to penetrate his mind. How would he live without Bulma? How would he take care of Trunks alone? Who would spend as much time with Bulma with him since Vegeta had to train? All these wonders and more collided together in Vegeta's brain, one leading into another. Then he glanced down at Bulma who was laid back with no sign of life whatsoever. What if... Vegeta began to wonder but was cut off when their house came in to view. Vegeta landed outside the house and gently set Bulma down as easy as he could. But as he set her down softly, he caught glimpse of the dragonballs, lying only a few feet away and he immediately remembered his wish, the wish he had been dreaming of his whole life, Immortality. Vegeta was forming a plan to make his wish and then attend to Bulma and decide what he would do with her remains. It was painful for Vegeta even to look at his wife in this state. But without thinking anymore, Vegeta slowly gathered the dragonballs and put then neatly together to summon the eternal dragon. As he ended the chant, the sky turned a deep black color as if it were night without stars and Vegeta saw the wish master raise into the air. The eternal dragon had been summoned.   
"You have summoned me and you shall have one wish." The dragon spoke in his low, haunting voice.  
Vegeta grinned evilly and began, "Dragon...I wish for Imm... but as Vegeta began the last word he looked at Bulma once more and realized his selfishness for the first time in his life. Vegeta almost had to look away from the sight. But as he continued gazing at his wife, the dragon became impatient as said, "Make your wish so that I may leave."  
Vegeta only looked at Bulma and wondered what he should do. It basically came down to a simple choice really. Immortality, or Bulma's life? Vegeata wanted both. Immortality he had been dreaming about since he was just a boy, but Bulma he had been with many years and could not just give up on her.   
As the eternal dragon became more and more impatient, Vegeta kept going back and forth between Immortality and Bulma. He was almost to the point of cursing himself for his selfishness.   
"What is your wish?" The dragon began one last time. Vegeta closed his eyes and thought to himself, I must love her a lot! "Dragon, I wish for you to restore Bulma's life." Vegeta said with some confidence. The dragon paused for a moment and replied, "Your wish has been granted." And with that, the eternal dragon was lifted high into the air with the dragonballs and was split to the corners of the earth once more.   
As Vegeta watched on in amazement, he suddenly felt a very weak ki behind him and as he spun around, there was Bulma, slowing bringing herself back to reality, and to Vegeta, who was now almost in tears of the site. Vegeta knew then he had made the right decision in restoring Bulma, not only for himself, but for Trunks as well and at that very moment, Vegeta didn't care if he ever had Immortality. He just watched on as Bulma raised to her feet and smiled at him, and as she did, Vegeta's heart almost jumped out of his chest with joy. He knew he loved her, and he knew he would now be able to spend the rest of his life with her once more.   
Vegeta did nothing but walk over to Bulma, hug her with all his might, and tell her he loved her. When he did, he silently thought to himself, Who needs Immortality? As long as Bulma remembers me for who I was, that is Immortality to me.  
The End  



End file.
